Phineas and Ferb's Battle with Jafar
Isabella: So Phineas, Simba,Ash and Littlefoot tell me about Argabah and Battle with Jafar. Phineas: Hey, do you mind? We have a visual gag going on around here. (It disappears to reveal Ferb used a triangle to make the noise) Thank you! (To Ferb) ''Our vacation is more than halfway over, and what have we accomplished? Okay, so we built a rollercoaster, we travelled through time twice, found Atlantis, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, see? We've hardly done anything! We need a real challenge. we Must find Argabah in Order to Stop 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz but how? Buford: It's a name followed by a big number! Esmeralda: Oh,Yeah Buford, how Can 2 boys build everything. Phineas: We could back in time When Pooh and his friends Meet Aladdin Or Meet Him Ourselves.(He removes the sheet cover) Behold! The Amazing Sun-Beater 3000! Pikachu: (surprised!) Pika? Topegi: Topegi? Phineas: It's fast and it runs on vegetable oil, so it's environmentally friendly. In this ship, we will travel around Argabah, making this the longest day of summer, even longer! That'll give us twenty-four hours of continuous daylight; and add the extra fifteen hours we would've had anyway, that's almost a forty-hour day! Cera: But How can this work? Buford: It can't be done! There's only twenty-four hours in a day we Can't Stop 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz. Littlefoot: Well then that's yes ''and no. You see, Buford, if you define the day by the passage of the sun and we're going do it. Buford: Nah, nah! Don't try to confuse me with your sorcerous ways. There's nothin' I've ever seen that would make me believe you could pull this off. Except for that Beach thing, or the Time we making 3 Wishes or We'll Wish School Everyday for Tina.....But there's still no way you can't win. ohh... Man, nature just bends to your will, doesn't it? Jesse Greenwood: That will showed you your other Plan to get Argabah then we should use Willy the Whale. Buford: Well, I don't believe and therefore it's im''possible. And what's more, I ''bet ''you can't do it! And then I Bet you to do it Heck I Bet all of you to do it. Esmeralda: You Bet Us? Buford: Yeah, I ''bet you! And if you lose, you're gonna have to stand in front of everyone and say that you are governed by the laws of physics and summer's not whatever you want to make of it. And what's more, you've gonna spend the rest of your summer doin' nothin'! Phineas: And what happens when we win? Buford: Ugh, I Shared my Bike with you. Phineas: Buford, you shared your Bike but you're still had Nothing to Trade Back. Buford: Are you asking? Phineas: No. Buford: All right. How about I give you back your bike I took when we were little? Littlefoot: Phineas Bike. I Can't never see. Flashback Phineas: Bu gaga gu... Buford: Mine! Phineas: No... Bu gaga gu. ends Phineas: How about this? how about we Raised the States if we Win you Giving them all of the Bikes Back but if you Win We do Nothing for the Rest of Our Lives. Mickey: But Phineas If you Not going be Nothin to do......You just Bettin. Buford: Well I Still get eat the Bug. Phineas: Sure thing, Buford. Buford: I want the bug. Misty: Phineas it's not going end of the World, you just putting your Whole Summer on the Line and What A Bunch of Bikes. Buford: And a bug! Cartman: Listen, It's his World View I Can't let Buford Eats the Bug and traded his Bike. Kyle: We gotta do it.